Ozu
(If you cannot fill in any of the infobox sections, **leave them blank** and the site will automatically hide them or make them unknown for you.) __FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Draconic in shape, though missing the wings all dragons in Istaria have, he seems perfectly fine being on the ground. Base color being a bright, minty green; underbelly starting from the tip of his snout and running to the base of his tail is a pale blue. His purple, innocent eyes are set in a small patch of pink and underlined with a jagged red marking. Fingers, ties and just under the base of his tail have a black band about 4 inches thick. Where he'd have earfins sit a pair of mammalian ears, his entire body coated in a thick fur. Personality Meek and eager to please friends and strangers, he is also filled with a burning curiosity about the world he now lives in. This has lead him into many strange yet enlightening situations in his time. Likes & Dislikes Strengths & Weaknesses Story Originally a sergal, Ozu spent a good deal of time in the company of dragons, living with one closely for a good part of his young life. An inventor and tinkerer at heart, he did a great of taking old, discarded human things apart, inspecting each piece and salvaging much for his own projects. He became quite adept at building was able to create gates that let him reach into another realm, pulling various objects back to his own. Lost Living with a brown drake in his underground lair wasn't bad, in fact the lair was lavish compared to his previous home: a pool to bathe in, piles of pillows to cuddle on, and his own place to work undisturbed. It was here he built the first portal to another world large enough to pass through. Before doing so, he made preparations for leaving; books stacked away, files and papers packed away, supplies gathered and stuffed in a pack he'd wear, and a final farewell to the drake he'd lived with and loved for so long. Ready at last, he crossed the threshold and began his adventures, the door staying behind in case he was ever able to return. Adventures Traveling about the various worlds he found starting with his first portal was the most exciting time of life, each one having new faces to meet and things to learn. He always stayed just long enough to learn a bit about each, obtain a neat trinket and build the next portal. The location of each one hidden away in case of them being found by those who'd use them wrongly. Changes His most recent world held creatures similar to himself, except more dragon-like and this is where he got the idea to try changing himself. Finding a few willing subjects, he began blood transfusions, drawing from them a pint at a time in most cases and transferring it to himself. The creatures blood had enough magical properties to it that changes began almost immediately, though the small amounts done with each transfusion allowed him to adjust to the changes taking over his body. Oops Being a mammal and not use to the dragons of this world, he had no way of knowing the genders of the dragons that donated their blood for his experiment, thus he acciedently recieved female blood as well. This caused interesting changes to occur, mainly the development of female genitals. (They are not fully functioning) He was more careful after discovering this blip in his plans, though it didn't slow or phase him. (To cont.) Biography Ongoing Story He explores the land in hopes of finding things to build a portal back home or to another world, easily becoming distracted from his quest by even the slightest bit of interest. Recently he's discovered the gnomes city and pesters the shorties endlessly. Friends Kumori - recent acquaintance Arakk - previous mate and friend, many worlds away now. "Whistler" - collared at first meeting, they have a slowly developing relationship centered around gaining knowledge and providing assistance Kyka (Dragon form) - a neat dragoness who helped him answer a question and in the process became a curious interest to him. Gallery Temporary.png|Example Category:Characters